Support
by Kieno0324
Summary: Even Madoka needs somebody to talk to. And Lin is willing to listen.


Here's a MadokaxLin oneshot! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review, please!

* * *

"Good afternoon, Madoka!" Mai said cheerfully as the curly haired woman entered the SPR offices. Madoka returned the smile just as brightly as she took her coat off before sitting down. Mai brought her a cup of tea and joined her on the couch.

"Hello, Mai. How is that idiot been treating you since they returned?" Madoka asked conversationally. Mai shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Alright, I suppose, no different than usual. How come you're in Japan? I thought you were working on a case in England." Mai said curiously and Madoka smiled into her teacup.

"Solved. Well…Lin and Noll came in and solved it. I suppose the only reason that they didn't return to Japan sooner was because I, like you, have a tendency to be targeted by ghosts or anything paranormal. This one just happened to push me down a set of long steps." Madoka said with a shrug of her shoulders. She saw Mai's eyes widen in horror and she felt a smile spread across her face.

"Are you alright?!" she cried. Madoka nodded with a chuckle before she discreetly looked at Lin's office door that was closed.

"Is Lin-san in today?" she tired to ask as though it didn't really matter. Although she could see from the look on the girl's face that it didn't work. She felt her cheeks tint slightly before forcing the blush down.

She'd known Lin most of her life. Just because she finally realized a few things didn't mean she had to blush at the mention of his name. Of course realizing that you were in love with one of your co-workers could do that. Madoka gave a soft sigh at the thought.

If only he hadn't insisted on staying with her in the hospital until she was discharged. She wouldn't have realized the butterflies that she got in her stomach were because of him. To that point in time she had just told herself that it was because he was handsome and single. She hadn't realized until that day in the hospital that she just got the butterflies when she was around _him._

"He's in his office working as far as I know. But he's so quiet all the time that he could have snuck out." Mai said cheerfully. Madoka returned the grin before she set the empty cup on the table. She stood and went towards Lin's office and froze.

She knew that he hated the Japanese. She knew that he only tolerated her because she was in the same position he was at the centre, although _he_ was the one that got stuck with babysitting the most famous paranormal researcher in the world. She also knew that he hated it when she entered his office without knocking. She raised her hand and knocked on the wooden door. She entered when he gave permission.

"Hello, Lin-san!!" she said brightly. No reason to make him think that there was anything unusual in their professional relationship. Although she wished that _there_ was something other than a professional relationship between them. But that was never going to happen. He hated the Japanese.

No matter that Gene and Mai had gotten him to talk to them. Madoka had taken a different approach on the otherwise cold man. She had just ignored his attitude towards her and forced him to take notice. But just because they were the exception didn't change his feelings towards the Japanese. After all, there was no way that he would love…wait a minute, love?

Madoka shook her head as Lin looked up from his desk surprised. Love wasn't part of this. She had just admitted to herself that she _liked_ Lin. Liking Lin was a whole lot easier to deal with than loving him. After all, if she just liked Lin then there was a less likely chance of her heart being broken.

"Did you just knock?" he asked stupidly. He winced inwardly. That had to be the stupidest thing that had ever come out of his mouth. But whenever he was around Madoka he seemed to misplace his common sense. This wasn't good with his job, especially when he had a charge that liked to try and disappear. The fact that the dark haired youth hadn't tried to take Mai with him yet was irrelevant. Although with how Naru was, Lin wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, yes. After all the door was closed and Mai thought that you were working on some notes. So I knocked." Madoka said brightly. She saw Lin raise an eyebrow, the one that wasn't covered by his bangs, as he looked at her curiously.

"What have you done with the real Madoka and who are you?" he asked. She gave a small laugh at the slightly older man before she went over and sat on his desk. She wiggled her eyebrows and he let out a small chuckle.

"I _am_ Madoka, Koujo Lin! I resent you thinking otherwise!" she turned her head and cross her arms as though she were pouting. She could hear him sigh at her antics and she felt a grin spread across her face.

"What are you doing here, Madoka. Do you have another case to blackmail Naru into taking?" he asked. She shook her head as her smile faded from her face. She shivered as she remembered the reason why Martin and Luella insisted she take off for a little bit. Even the doctor had asked her to take off from her job for a little while.

"I'm on vacation. I came to visit my mom and dad…dad isn't doing to well." she replied without looking at him. She felt him tense slightly and she instantly knew that he had realized that something was wrong. He had that habit of always being able to read her even if she wasn't looking at him.

"I can't see Martin giving you a vacation for no reason." he stated casually. He knew that the older man had to have a reason for letting her take time off. He rarely let anyone have a vacation unless it was planned and he had been made aware of their absence at least a month in advance.

"Ah…well...it was doctor's orders." she squeaked as Lin had suddenly grabbed her shoulders and was looking into her eyes. She blinked in surprise. She had never seen Lin looking so frantic before. What was wrong with him?

"What do you mean doctor's orders? Madoka, what did he tell you after I left?" he demanded. She remained silent before he gave her a gentle shake and she realized that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing serious. Just stress from the last case. I've been having a lot of nightmares about that ghost." she blinked back tears. The _last_ thing she wanted was for him to see her crying over something as stupid as dreams. She jumped as he held out his handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked and she shook her head and he didn't press. This wasn't normal Madoka behavior. She was always a happy, jump in the middle of things type of girl. He reached out and gently brushed her eyes and she looked up at him with teary eyes. He gave her his gentle smile and she broke down and launched into his arms.

"It...keeps...it...keeps...happening! I...I...keep falling down those steps...and that...ghost!" she sobbed into his chest and he gently stroked her back as she sobbed softly before pulling back and he wiped her eyes gently.

"Where are you staying?" he asked and she wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath so that she could reply.

"With my mum and dad. My dad is sick. But...I guess I just needed some sort of support." she whispered into his chest and he tightened his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

"I suppose I'm that support." he told her and she nodded before pulling away and smiling up at him. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

"Will you come with me to the hospital? I need someone there besides my mother." she whispered. He smiled before releasing her and going to gather his coat and pulling it on and going over to her.

"Yes. After all, I'm your support." he told her and she gave him a wet smile before hugging him again.

"Thank you." she whispered. It didn't seem like it was enough but the tightening of his arms told her that it was enough. She stayed in his arms for a few more moments before they pulled apart and he led her out of the office.

"We'll be gone for a little while, Taniyama-san." he told the ginger haired girl and she blinked as she saw the arm around Madoka's waist. She gave a kind smile as the door shut behind them. Maybe there was hope for Lin and love. He sure didn't seem to mind Madoka as much as others of Japanese heritage.

'I'm glad someone is able to thaw his heart.' Mai thought brightly before she returned to her filing.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Review!!! PLEASE!! 


End file.
